This invention is directed to a device for sharpening pencils and more specifically a device for capturing pencil shavings for use in a classroom.
For many years conventional pencil sharpeners have been mounted on classroom walls and counters. These sharpeners have small containers for capturing wood shavings that require their removal for emptying the shavings on a frequent basis. This coupled with the sometimes careless handling by children results in occasional damage to the sharpener requiring replacement. Over time, the replacement of pencil sharpeners can become very expensive for schools that are in need of money. Additionally, the need to replace the shavings container can become a nuisance.
Specifically, hand crank models of sharpeners are very prone to wear and tear. The constant removal and reattachment of the cover of the hand crank models wears down the surfaces of the sharpener. This constant removal and reattachment to clean out shaving additionally causes pencil dust and shavings to cover materials near the sharpener thus creating a dirty classroom environment. Furthermore, the pot metal used to construct the frame of some of the crank handle sharpeners has a very low tensile strength and therefore is easily snapped off near the mounting base.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved pencil sharpener that can withstand the wear and tear from children in a classroom and that also does not need to be emptied as frequently. Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a durable pencil sharpener that improves upon the state of the art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pencil sharpener that requires less maintenance.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a pencil sharpener that is free standing.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.